GAC - 20 Word Challenge
by cwgirlup
Summary: Ghost Adventures. Some slash between Nick/Zak. 20 word challenge.


Title: 20 Word Challenge

Pairing: mostly Nick/Zak

Rating: G – NC-17

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. Whatever.

Author's notes: Inspired by VivaciousViolet's 20 word challenge. My sappy Nick/Zak muse took over for this.

**1. Teacher**

Nick trembled as he ran his hands over the muscular body he had denied himself for so long. "I want this so much, but I don't know what to do."

Zak smiled as he pulled the younger man on top of him. "Shhh. Relax and let me show you."

**2. Monsters**

Tears welled in Zak's eyes as he watched a news story about a little dog that had been burned to death by an unknown person. Sometimes he thought there were more monsters in the mortal world than the supernatural ever thought of.

**3. Movie**

Buttered popcorn, 'Dracula' on his big screen, and the man he loved cuddled into his side. Life was good.

**4. Promise**

"I'll always love you, Zak – no matter how far away I am."

A tear slid down the dark-haired man's cheek. "Promise?"

**5. Naughty**

Zak stood up and tucked Nick back into his pants, lips still shiny with cum. Nick licked Zak's lips clean and sighed. "I can't believe I let you blow me during an investigation."

The other man just smirked. "Isn't being naughty fun?"

**6. Leather**

Nick's jaw dropped as Zak stood before him in nothing but tight, black leather pants. He ran his hands down his chest and smiled. "Like what you see?"

**7. Heartache**

Zak and Nick clung to each other and cried when they learned that their surrogate had miscarried.

**8. First glance**

From the first glance, Nick knew that Zak would change his life.

**9. Bunnies**

"Honestly, Zak? Bunnies? We already have two dogs, a cat, gerbils, fish, and a bird."

"But look how happy Annabelle is."

Nick sighed to himself. The little girl had Zak wrapped around her finger.

**10. Shooting star**

"Look, Nick," Zak said, pointing up. "A shooting star. Let's make a wish."

Nick wiggled his toes in the sand and watched the ocean waves crash. He leaned over to kiss Zak and said, "I don't need a wish."

**11. Sin**

Nick checked the time and rolled his eyes. "Zak, are you almost done with your hair? We promised Aaron we'd be there at 8."

"Just give me a couple more minutes."

Nick walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Zak's chest. "Isn't pride of of the seven deadly sins?"

**13. Road trip**

Zak tossed the last of the bags into the SUV and climbed into the passenger seat. "Road trip, bro! Let's hit it."

**14. Pounce**

Annabelle pounced on Nick as soon as he walked through the door. "Happy birthday, Daddy! Me and Papa and Robert made you a cake."

**15. Candles**

Nick checked on dinner for the third time and lit the candles as he heard Zak's car turn into the driveway. He nervously felt for the ring box in his pocket as he got ready to ask the question that would change everything.

**16. Babble **

Zak typed away on his laptop while the baby sat in his playpen, chewing on his toys and babbling to himself. "Ka-da-bu-ba-mi-do-ba-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa." Zak looked over to see Robert pulling himself to his feet and looking at him. "Pa-pa-pa-pa."

"What did you say?"

"Pa-pa-pa-pa."

Zak lifted the baby out of the playpen and hugged him close, kissing the soft head as he took off through the house. "Nick? Nick! Listen to this!"

**17. Forgive**

Zak gave Nick his best puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry I ate all your cookies. Forgive me?"

**18. Ritual**

Bath, brush teeth, story-time, hug and kiss – Zak had Annabelle's bedtime ritual down cold.

**19. Silk sheets**

The black silk sheets felt like bliss against Zak's naked back as Nick thrust into him.

**20. Choose your own word – Happiness**

Nick cradled his newborn son as Zak took one picture after another. He snagged him by the wrist and pulled him down for a kiss. "Look at our baby, Zak. He's perfect." Zak smiled at him, playing with the tiny fingers and toes. Looking from Zak to their baby to Annabelle napping on the couch, Nick felt true happiness settle into his heart.


End file.
